riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rudder's Imprisonment At HailFax
Rudder 1's Imprisonment (April 2nd 1946 - December 24th, 1989) Was Rudder 1's Sentence after not receiving his Scrap Sentence from many Of The Industrial Complex of His Own body of Greece. He would Remain Inside Hail Fax Harbor With Constance Supervision Under the Canadian Coast guard and the Canadian Navy as well For a grand Period Of 43 Years. If Rudder 1 ever left the Harbor he would end up being sunk by The Canadian Navy in just a matter of Minutes. He is also under the most Supervision under of the Young Female Encorian Destroyer Sara Jona Ryora. After World War II After The Second World War The Industrial Complex Sentenced Rudder 1 Judgetra Rivera To Be Scrapped for Violation 20 Of Jeromoria after the Second World War, but was later Spared when Encorian Sara Jona Ryora Convinced the Opposite Court To Punish him In another way and that she will make sure she would never let him do the actions that he once did during the War. The Court Instead Sentenced Rudder 1 To Imprisonment In HailFax Harbor In Canada for a grand period of no less than 43 Years. The Court went Down 2 Years after Rudder 1's Release from HailFax Harbor, due to The Problems that were Occurring In the Vehicle Court Systems The System was way too expensive too run and had to be Shut Down... it is yet unknown If the System will Reboot again, but it is Humbly Doubtful... Sara Judegtra Takes Action On January 1st 1946 Rudder 1 Was Called Into The Arena Of the Riverian Vehicle Court System Known as The Industrial Complex Located In The Island Of Ithica In Greece, For a Grave Sentence. Due to too many Ships both Military & Civilian being sunk In Freezing Cold Water ways of the Atlantic Ocean, and especially against his own People as well, Heart Of Greece Or not, The System Sentenced the U-Boat To Scrap Death Too Pay for all of his War Crimes that he has unleashed from the Seas against his own Race. But Sara Immediately Comes To the Side Of Rudder-1 Saying the Following In an attempt to Have his Sparks Spared. "Your Honor I May Not Be From Your Planet, I May not Be Your Race, But this Is An Entire Country You are about To Destroy. You'll Be Kill Many Innocent People if you Scrap Him, Is there Away that you can Sentence him to Constance Supervision and I'll Make Sure he never does this again." The Industrial Complex responded Saying that he has Broken too many laws Of Rivera and the worst one to that he broke was Violation 20, and had to Be Destroyed, for his War Crimes were Considered to be Unforgivable for the Time Being. One of The Judges however managed to Come Up With a Plan to Make HailFax Harbor, A Harbor In Eastern Canada and The Considerable Working Spot Of Sara Judegtra Rivera, to Be Rudder 1's Imprisonment. Rudder 1 Was Sentence to 43 Years In Imprisonment of HailFax Harbor, which meant he can No longer Leave other Wise he would be sunk in a Matter Of Minutes by the Canadian Navy. Rudder 1 Was enraged, but there was nothing that can protect him from this sentence, it was either Imprisonment in HailFax or the entire continent of Europe would lose Greece from the Death Of Rudder 1. Relationship With Harbor Sara Jona Ryora Raiden Destroyer The Dispatcher Tarah Coast Guard Ship Ara Research Ship Horace Tugboat Jerome Tugboat Harris Tugboat Hank Tugboat Rudder's Imprisonment around Hail Fax Harbor 'Arrival' Hateful Ships Personal Troubles Bonding Among The Harbor Saughting Comfort From Sara 'Destructa's Visit To HailFax' Rudders Practical Joke Gone Horribly Wrong 'Sara Cuts her Relationship With Rudder 1' Rudder 1's Becomes Suicidal After Rudder's Sentence 'Rudder 1's Return After 8 Years' Category:Events Category:Imprisonments